1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium and, more particularly, to a system which manages and provides a hot folder which issues a job for processing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-233486 discloses a technique of collectively registering a plurality of printers as virtual printers and managing distributed printing and the like.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-293554 discloses a hot folder technique of performing printing operation or the like using a printer by copying a file to a hot folder in which job setting has been made.
According to the prior art, if the number of combinations of print setting items increases and the number of virtual printers or hot folders registered increases, it is difficult to find a hot folder with desired settings. Furthermore, it takes time and effort to separately register information of each virtual printer or hot folder in association with a corresponding one of all combinations of settings.